


Forever is Our Today

by uofmdragon



Series: CC Trope Bingo [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also sort of a crossover, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, And this time it says fixed!, Crossover, M/M, Trope: Fix It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: It's been years since Phil decided to stop being Phil Coulson, but Clint hasn't really moved on.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: CC Trope Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490282
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74
Collections: Clint/Coulson Trope Bingo





	Forever is Our Today

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [I'm Here for Your Love and I'll Make My Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523273), which was written over seven years ago.
> 
> Written for CCTropeBingo  
Trope: Fix It  
AU: Circus  
AU: Farm/Ranch
> 
> Beta by lapilus

"It feels weird," Wanda said as they wandered through the various booths at the circus. Clint's eyes tracked his brother's two kids. They were looking at the various games and Clint knew he was going to be shelling out money for them. Wanda had a baseball hat and sunglasses on, the cooler fall weather made it easy for her to hide her face. 

"What does?" Clint asked.

"Not having you there," Wanda said. She paused, leaning into him. "I kind of got used to you being around."

"Well, Laura and Barney needed some support with Nate." Clint said. "And with SHIELD now more Avengers support and functioning as their oversight operation" he trailed off shrugging. He knew Nick was alive and doing the spy thing with Maria. It was a good thing Stark and Rogers had caught wind of the Sokovia accords and managed to negotiate a better choice than the US Secretary of State to be in charge of Overseeing the Avengers. They settled on a trio of people Colonel Rhodes, Melinda May of Shield, and at first it was Prince T'Challa, but now Queen Ramonda served on it. 

T'Challa's father had been killed giving a speech. Zemo had attempted to make it look like Barnes was responsible. It had been touch and go there for a while, but they had figured it out. T'Challa had stepped off the council to focus on his country and now his mother, Queen Ramonda, was on it. 

"I guess," Wanda said. "You are an old man."

Clint sighed. "You're kind of bad about making that sound like an insult."

"Pietro was better," Wanda said, softly. 

"He was," Clint agreed as the two kids came back towards them. "Bet they ask for money."

"It is a circus," Wanda murmured. 

Cooper and Lila came up and started asking for money to play the game. Clint pulled out some money to give the kids. "You know they're rigged, right?"

Lila rolled her eyes and took the money. 

"But you can help us, right?" Cooper asked.

Clint sighed and nodded. "I'd be happy to."

Cooper looked over at Wanda. "Will you help?"

"I'm horrible at these games," Wanda answered. 

"But you could…?" he gestured what looked to be one of Wanda's gestures she used for her powers.

"That'd be cheating, whereas your uncle is just… skilled," Wanda replied.

Clint snorted. 

"Okay," Cooper said and took off running. 

"I would have liked you around after Lagos," Wanda said. "I lost control and..."

"You saved people."

"But I killed those Wakandans…"

"No, Crossbones did, a lot more would have died if you hadn't done anything," Clint stated. "Hell, I've seen the footage, those Wakandans could have still died, if that bomb went off and managed to hit a support and caused the end of the building to collapse."

Wanda nodded, but fell quiet. It wasn't long before the kids showed up and dragged them to play games. Clint kept an eye on Wanda and he could see the cracks on the mask she wore. Clint made a mental note to let Steve and Tony know to keep an eye on her. Eventually, they wandered into the main tent for the show.

"Can you watch the kids?" Clint asked. "I had one too many sodas."

"I got this," Wanda said.

Clint slipped through the crowd and headed to where the porta-potties were. He used them and slipped out, catching a far off clang. He paused, hearing another one. There wasn't a rhythm to it, but Clint followed the sound, because it sounded like a sword fight. He shouldn't investigate, he knew it was. He knew it was unlikely, but still he followed the sounds.

Sure enough, two men were fighting. It took him a bit, but his eyes widened as he realized that it was the man who went by Phil Coulson. He leaned back, texting Wanda to tell her that hot dog he'd eaten was acting up and could she give the kids a ride home? She texted back an affirmative as Phil decapitated his opponent. 

The light show known as the Quickening began a second later as lightning flashed from the dead body into Phil's. When it was over, Phil dropped to the ground and Cling made his move.

"Well, I do remember that always took a lot out of you," Clint said, making his presence known as he pulled off his jacket and offered it to him to hide the shredded remains of his clothes.

"Clint?" Phil said, staring up at him as if he'd seen a ghost. 

"Yeah, it hasn't been that long. Want some help getting out of here?"

Phil nodded, taking the jacket and pulling it on.

He offered his hand and Phil took it. Clint hauled him to his feet and slung an arm around his back. Together they made their way to Clint's truck where Phil promptly passed out. Since he didn't have an option of where to take Phil, he took Phil to his home. 

Clint had invested in a tree farm to be used for wood. There was also a small orchard, which he'd been using to try his hand at hard cider. Phil roused as they headed down the dirt driveway. 

"Where are we?" Phil asked.

"Almost to my farm."

"Your farm?"

"I'm retired. I was guy shooting arrows at robots on a flying city," Clint pointed out. "My brother just had his third kid. It was time to retire."

"You're still young…"

"Which is why I bought a tree farm near Barney's actual farm."

Phil nodded.

"So, who was that guy? Any history or just an asshole?"

"An asshole that wouldn't walk away," Phil replied.

They pulled up to the house and climbed out of the truck. "I figured you could borrow some of my clothes, get cleaned up."

"Thank you," Phil said, following Clint in. Clint showed him where the shower was. Phil climbed in and Clint brought him some food. He fixed some sandwiches, in hopes that he could delay Phil from leaving.

Phil came back down, holding the shirt and looking at Clint. "Don't see any pictures of just you and someone?"

"Still hung up on you," Clint admitted.

Phil nodded. "Is it bad that I was hoping for that?"

"I made sandwiches so you would stay a bit longer."

"Good," Phil tossed the shirt aside and stepped towards Clint. Clint met him halfway, pressing his lips into the other man They kissed, they kissed for a long time. Hands roamed and with Phil's shirt off there was so much skin. Phil's hands pulled at Clint's shirt, before sliding underneath.

"This a just a post-quickening fuck or you sticking around?" Clint asked, between kisses.

Phil pulled back and regarded him. "You sure you want me to?"

"Yes."

"But how would we..?"

"Phil, I live in a remote area, so no one is going to visit without calling first, Barney and his family never met you, and I've got great security so no one is going to surprise us. The only one we have to worry about is Nat."

Phil nodded. "I think I could trust Nat with the whole immortality secret."

"I think you could trust most of the Avengers. I'm retired, I'm out of the limelight."

"That's why I'm thinking of staying, I missed you too. Hardest thing I've done in a long time is walking away from you."

"So stay, please."

"You're sure you can handle me staying the same age while you grow old?"

"I look forward to the day when people think I'm your sugar daddy."

Phil laughed, pulling him in. "Okay."

"You sure you want to be around while I turn in an old crotchety guy that can barely move?"

"I'm sure. I want as many memories of you as I can have."

"Well, They'll have to last you forever."

Phil smiled, reaching over to pull Clint into another kiss. The kiss was long and heartfelt, before turning dirty. 

"You still need a post-quickening fuck, don't you?" Clint said against his lips. 

"I'd love one, but if you're not ready for that," Phil said.

"Been a while, but yeah, I'd like that." Clint pulled Phil into another kiss. He guided Phil upstairs, so that they could make a few memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _Who Wants to Live Forever_ by Queen, which appears in Highlander: The Series multiple times (usually when someone that Duncan cares for dies)


End file.
